prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 101
The policeman recognises Doreen from when she was on the run with Franky. The shop assistant goes outside to get help for Lizzie and sees Doreen with the bottles. Lizzie assumes the police are about to arrest Doreen and rushes outside to take the blame, which lands them both in trouble, since the police were just about to accept Doreen's explanation. They are both charged with theft, but whereas Lizzie's bail is set at 40 cents (which is all the money she has on her), Doreen is remanded to Wentworth. After Judy's warning about being in a cell alone, Christine asks Jim when Judy will be back from solitary. When she accuses him of having ulterior motives for helping her, he admits that he would like to get to know her better - but on the outside. Judy tries to talk to Sharon through the walls of solitary , but only gets her attention when she lets her know she stood by and allowed Pat to frame her to separate her from Chrissie. Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect than Judy hopes: Sharon is enraged and calls her a "big stupid cow". Tony asks Paul if Sally can stay a few days longer until she can have her abortion as her family didn't seem keen to have her staying with them. When Doreen is brought back to Wentworth, Vera deliberately puts her in the cell with Bea and Pat, knowing what Bea's reaction will be. Lizzie vows that she'll make sure Doreen isn't convicted at her trial. Judy tells Sharon she can't face her trial unless she knows she is waiting for her, but Sharon is building up to a massive sulk and won't talk to her. When Pat comes to bring her meal, Sharon tells Jim she has some information for the narcotics squad. Paul offers to arrange for Caroline to visit her mother in the nursing home. Vera warns Caroline she'll be keeping an eye on her and Jim. Doreen tells Erica she doesn't want to contact Kevin, as she hopes she won't be found guilty, though it seems that she does realise she will probably have to serve the remaining six months of her original sentence. Lizzie goes to talk to the shop assistant and when he won't change his statement to help Doreen, Lizzie smashes a few bottles, but she only ends up having to pay for them, and is released without being charged. Sharon tells the police that Judy was behind the drug supply operation on the outside. Chrissie teases Doreen by refusing to give back her engagement ring. Bea arrives on the scene and is just applying a little gentle persuasion by twisting Chrissie's arm up her back when Erica appears on a routine inspection. Doreen lags on Chrissie when Bea is about to get the blame. Kevin comes to the halfway house, and Lizzie tries to cover for Doreen's absence. Bill wants Sally to come back to him, but she refuses. Bea admits to Doreen that she's missed her and Lizzie's support. When Lizzie visits, Doreen tells her she can tell Kevin the truth. Judy's noisy exit to her trial distracts Meg and Vera and Lizzie slips back inside the prison. After searching everywhere, they find her having tea with Erica and trying to persuade her to let her come back inside if Doreen is found guilty. Erica gives her a lift back to the halfway house, where Kevin is waiting. She tells him how important it is not to just dump Doreen. Bill and a friend follow Tony and Sally from the abortion clinic to a bar, where Bill provokes Tony into attacking him. Judy is brought back to Wentworth on a one year sentence for trafficking in drugs. When she meets Chrissie, she tells her she is welcome to Sharon, but Bea is on the warpath and pushes Judy's face into a washbasin. Kevin visit Doreen to say he'll stand by her, but she tells him she doesn't want to ruin his life by marrying him and gives him back the engagement ring. Next Episode Episode 102 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes